


Gratitude

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Porn, Praise Kink, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor’s praise brings Loki joy.





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay):  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Thor/Loki  
> Prompt: Praise kink

In Loki’s chest there was a hollow, a dark place where he despised all that he was.

“Your body is just lovely,” Thor said as he stripped Loki’s clothes.

Invisible light shone from Thor’s lips as he spoke. It traveled through Loki’s chest to illuminate the hollow for an instant. 

“Your skin is so soft and sweet,” Thor murmured as he kissed his way down Loki’s stomach.

A longer, brighter flash came, the light gaining strength with each new compliment.

“Your cock is absolutely stunning,” Thor told him as he stroked it.

The light filled the hollow and overflowed, flooding Loki’s being with raw bliss.

“You make such gorgeous faces when you come,” Thor whispered in Loki’s ear. “Show me.”

He jerked Loki faster and Loki gave in to the pleasure, the light blinding him in its ecstasy as he spilled his wet over Thor’s hand. 

“Beautiful,” Thor praised him.


End file.
